Echigo: Behind the Mountains
by dani's random fox
Summary: Travelers from an estranged sister city come to Sei-an to ask for help clearing the cluttered path. Yuki, the only girl in the group, can’t help but feel fascinated by the flute playing beauty Waka. WakaOCAbe triangle, no Mary-Sue's
1. The Travelers

Hi, everyone. My name is dani's random fox, or dani, and this is _Echigo._ I hope you will all enjoy and _**review**_.

This is **Au**-ish, meaning that it is Alternate Universe-ish. Ammy and Issun will be in here, but the desperation of getting the gods' techniques won't be as great.

It is also **OOC**-ish. Out Of Character-ness. We don't really see too much of the everyday life of Himiko, Waka, or Abe so I hope you don't mind what I made up. Same thing for their looks.

Abe is in this story, if you don't recall who he is in the game, he's the guy who lost his mask and promised to tell you a secret about Waka if you get it back. I've never found out the secret. •.• perhaps someone will be kind enough to share?

Summary: Can't think of one at the moment, maybe someone can help? WakaxOCxAbexOC love quadriplifrangle (word I made up, IT IS MINE, but you can borrow it). OOC-ness and AU-ish.

Rating: T for sexual suggestions, crude humor, language.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Speech guide:

'_Thoughts.'_

"Talking."

Emphasized words will be italicized

Flashbacks will be italicized and not introduced.

---

I suggest you read the following guides before you read the story.

**Japanese word guide:**

**Suffixes**

-san- (sahn)(Abe-san) Mr., Mrs., Ms., or a polite way to address someone whom you do not know well.

-chan- (not like Jackie Chan, chahn)(Rao-chan) A term of endearment for children or female friends. When at the end of a male's name, it is taken as an insult. Often used to tease male friends. (Girly-man.)

-kun- (coon)(Waka-kun) Said to someone who is close to you. Mainly for male friends, but can be used at the end of female names to be more personal.

-sama- (sa-ma) (Himiko-sama) Lord, Lady.

-None- (Issun) ((Iss-soon)) An insult unless you know the person _very_ well. Sometimes men don't add suffixes.

**Name meanings**

Fukai (foo-kuh-eye((not key)))- Forest

Yuki (You-key)-Snow or lucky

Mizu (Me-zoo)-Water

Haru (Ha-roo)-Spring

Hiro (Hero)-A light on the path

Echigo (Like they 'ay' in gay, ay-che-go)- Behind the mountains

**Clothes and sayings**

Hakama- the pants that Waka wear

Haori- a short coat, but I refer to it as the shirts.

Geta- wooded clogs. (The shoes that Waka wear)

Katana- sword

Yukata- Single layered cotton kimono. Worn after taking a bath or during the summer (I have Yuki wear one as pajamas)

**Stuff**

I have a lot of bowing. Bowing is how the Japanese show respect and since they're in a palace, there's lots of it. Uh, bowing. Respect, too, but I meant bowing.

I pronounce 'Abe' like 'Ah-bay'. You don't have to, but I think that's the proper way to say it.

In Japanese aah, eay, ie, oo (like in 'go') uoo (like in 'moo')

I refer to Himiko as Himiko-sama and Lady Himiko. If you want to stick with one, please say so.

Itadakimasu- Let's eat!

**French words and sayings:**

Oui (wee) - Yes

Non (no) - No . simple enough

Ma chèrie (mah- Cher (like the singer)-e) - Term of endearment like, dear, sweetheart, etc

Pardon moi (not quite sure how to pronounce) - Pardon me, excuse me

Cela ne vaut rien- (dunno how to pronounce either) – That's no good

C'est bonne- (same as above) –That's okay/good/better

Au revior- (Know how to say it, dunno how to explain it) – Good bye

* * *

Echigo: Behind the Mountains

Chapter One

The Travelers

"Himiko-sama…"

Waka glanced out the window, using his flute to move the shade aside, "The ambassadors from Echigo are here."

"Thank you, Waka-san…please inform the maids to escort them to the banquet hall."

"Oui," he said and disappeared.

* * *

Yukiko eyed the guards wearily as they checked her bags for the second time.

She was tired and hungry. The journey from Echigo to Sei-an was not an easy one. The road was treacherous, overrun with weeds and lumpy rocks and monsters. She wanted nothing more than to eat and take a bath. Her dark brown hair was a frizzed, tangled mess and it smelled.

She glanced at the rest of the group. They all looked exhausted, too.

They had reached in Sei-an at midday. They got lost five times in the big city and it was evening by the time they finally arrived to the Imperial Palace. The entrance staircase looked like another journey in itself; it was long and intimidating. Four maids waited quietly at the top, ready to welcome the weary travelers.

"Well, at least we get to sleep on proper beds this time, Yukiko." The oldest of the group, the leader and her grandfather, smiled wearily.

Yukiko nodded tiredly at her grandpa. The journey had certainly taken its toll on him; he looked older than ever.

She watched the maids at the entrance. A man suddenly appeared and began to speak to the maids. Yukiko's mouth dropped. The maids didn't seem surprised by his unexpected entrance. They nodded their heads and bowed.

He vanished.

"Did you see that?"

She turned and looked at her younger cousin Mizuki, "Maybe, depends on what you saw."

Mizuki shook his head in amazement, "A man just appeared and vanished out of thin air."

"Yes, I saw. I'm not sure anyone else did, though. Did you see his face?"

"Hey, are you kids coming or do you want to stay here?"

Yuki and Mizuki quickly glanced around, everyone was gone. The group had already started up the stairs, the guards following with their belongings. One guard had called out to them, interrupting Mizuki and Yuki's conversation.

Mizuki started forward.

Yuki grabbed his shoulder, "Wait!"

Mizuki looked at her in confusion.

Yuki pointed, "Look!"

Mizuki turned around, his eyes wide. Nothing was there.

Yuki smirked and ran up the stairs, competitiveness overpowering fatigue. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously. She was already halfway up the stairs when Mizuki caught up, "Heh, you may have gotten a head start, cousin, but you're still slow!"

He passed her easily.

* * *

By the time Yuki made it up the stairs, she was gasping for air. Everyone had been waiting for her impatiently, some giving her small, disapproving shakes of their heads, others hiding smiles. Mizuki stood off in the back, a proud smirk on his face.

She grinned sheepishly, her face red and sweaty from her run. Her long dark brown hair had come loose from the bun she put it in. She quickly put it back in a bun.

"Welcome to Sei-an City Imperial Palace," greeted a maid. "Queen Himiko was getting worried when you didn't arrive at the time expected."

"Thank you. The journey was treacherous," replied Yuki's grandfather, Haru.

The maid smiled and bowed her head, "Please follow me."

The group followed the maids, Mizuki and Yuki stayed in the back. They stared in awe at the immenseness of the palace. It was as huge on the inside as it was on the outside. The ceiling was high above their heads. There were many giant pillars to help support the weight of the great palace, each a beautiful dark maroon-red color.

Everyone looked around in amazement. The hallway was full of doors of all sizes, maids scuttling in and out of them like busy ants. The guards carrying the luggage broke away, disappearing behind a large door.

"Where do you think they're going, cousin?" Yuki whispered to Mizuki.

"That door leads to the guests' wing," said a voice behind them. The cousins turned around quickly.

One guard had stayed behind, his _katana_ on his shoulder. He looked to be no more than twenty years old. He had ear length brown hair and brown eyes and a crooked smile. He loomed over them on his _geta _shoes, causing Yuki to step back in alarm.

'_I didn't know he was there_…!'

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh, pardon me, my name's Abe. I am a pupil of Captain Waka."

"Who's Waka?"

Abe dropped his sword, "Y-you don't know who Captain Waka is?!"

Yuki picked up his _katana_ and offered it out to him, "No, otherwise we wouldn't ask."

Abe took the _katana _and got a passionate look in his eye, "Captain Waka is a Tao master! He's amazing! He defeats foes faster than a frog catches a fly!"

Yuki and Mizuki stepped back from him, "Okay…um…"

"I'd be lucky to even be a _fourth_ of what he is!"

The cousins stared at him.

Abe caught himself and blushed, "I apologize. Just thinking of Captain Waka makes my blood flow ardently!"

"Oh, um, okay. I mean, it's okay to love a man," said Yuki uneasily.

Abe fell over, "No! I don't love Captain Waka--I admire him greatly! He is a wonderful swordsman and captain! He cares for the well being of his team above all! He is a great man."

Yuki stepped forward and held out her hand. Abe took it with a small smile and stood up; brushing off any dirt on his clothes, "Thank you…um…"

"Forgive me, please, I am Yukiko Fukai, and this is my cousin, Mizuki Fukai."

Mizuki put two fingers to his head and saluted.

Abe smiled his crooked smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Yukiko-san and Mizuki-san."

"Oh, please call me Yuki."

"Call me Mizu," said Mizuki with a grin.

They all stood there, smiling at each other for about a minute. Yuki looked around and noticed that they were alone.

"Um…Abe-san…where is everyone?"

Abe looked around frantically, "They must have gone to the banquet hall without us!"

He started to walk away quickly. "Please follow me," he called over his shoulder.

Yuki and Mizu caught up to him, "So, tell us about this 'Waka' guy," Mizuki said. "What does he look like? I bet he's all brawny…"

Yuki glanced thoughtfully at her cousin, "Maybe he's scary looking. Maybe he has huge muscles and a bald head and a really, really deep voice."

Abe snorted, "Captain Waka is none of those. He is beautiful."

"You don't love him, yet you think he's beautiful?" Yuki asked.

Abe gave her a look. "You'll understand when you see him."

Mizu and Yuki exchanged glances, "Are we going to?"

"Yes, of course. He is Himiko-sama's bodyguard. Whenever Himiko-sama has to meet new people, he tags along to protect her from possible bodily harm."

"You make him sound like a child, Abe-san," Yuki said.

Abe smiled over his shoulder, "Sometimes he acts like one."

"Ah," replied Yuki. "How old are you? If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all, I'm nineteen."

"Cool!" said Mizu, "I'm fifteen and Yuki's seventeen."

"You're a bit young to be a guard," Yuki observed.

"I am not a guard; I am going to be part of the Tao Force. I have to do guard duty until Captain Waka is able to train me," Abe explained. "I train under Captain Waka whenever he has the free time. He is a very busy man. We rarely see him at headquarters."

"Where's headquarters?" asked Mizu innocently.

"Mizuki!" said Yuki sharply, "that's none of our business!"

"Oh, it's okay," Abe said with a smile. "It's in the Commoners Quarters."

Yuki's eyes lost focus for a few seconds, "…I didn't see anything that could have been a proper headquarters while we were there, and we got lost five times so we saw pretty much the whole place."

"Ah, but did you look up?"

Yuki and Mizu gave him blank looks.

Abe smiled wider, "Our HQ is located in the sky. Don't ask me how it got there," he said quickly, noticing their perplexed faces, "that's Captain Waka's doing. Maybe you can come and see it sometime."

They reached an elevator and got inside. It jerked upwards and Yuki and Mizu fell.

"We've not had much experience with elevators," Yuki explained as Abe helped them up. "Our Imperial Palace is wide, not tall."

"What's Echigo like?"

Yuki smiled, "Echigo is big, almost bigger than Sei-an, I daresay. Its location isn't that far from Sei-an, about a two weeks journey on foot, but only because the path is covered with weeds and monsters. Rocks and broken trees make it impossible for us to travel by horse. It actually took us two weeks and three days because of all the monsters."

"But Echigo itself is beautiful," Mizuki said. "We have many temples and shrines dedicated to the gods and sakura trees everywhere. 'Aristocrats and Commoners' don't separate us, everyone pretty much lives together. We have a large, crystal clear lake full of fish, with wild flowers along the edge."

"That sounds beautiful."

"Sei-an isn't as beautiful as Echigo," said Mizuki proudly.

"It's close," Yuki said politely. "But we are here as ambassadors on behalf of Atamatchi-sama, not as sight-seers. We have many things to offer Sei-an and Sei-an has many things to offer us. We specialize in making kimono and lacquerware and Arita ware. We're hoping to convince Himiko-sama to help us clear the path. It would be beneficial for both of our cities. We brought some of our finest kimono in hopes that they will help persuade her…"

"Himiko-sama does not worry about her looks. She cares more about the people. And we already have a kimono maker who makes fine kimono."

Mizuki gave Yuki a worried look. She reassured him with a smile, "Well, I can promise you that you haven't seen anything like ours," she said confidently to Abe.

The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors opened. Yuki frowned and turned a little green, "That was not pleasant. I hope we don't have to ride this in the future."

Mizuki smiled wide, "What are you talking about? That was fun! And besides, cousin," he leaned forward, "we have to go back down in order to get to our rooms."

Yuki paled, "The gods forbid."

Mizuki and Abe laughed as Abe led them down another long hallway. Mizuki moaned, "Will we _ever_ get to eat?"

"I am glad to see that you have brought an appetite, young man," said a feminine voice behind them.

Abe turned around quickly and threw himself on the floor, "Himiko-sama!"

Yuki and Mizuki both turned around. A beautiful young woman was smiling cordially at them. She wore her long black hair in a style that accented her elegant kimono well. She had warm brown eyes and a soft, regal face that bore no make-up but it wasn't necessary because she was so stunning.

Four guards stood behind her, watching the trio vigilantly. Yuki quickly bowed, putting her hand on Mizuki to force him to bow with her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Himiko-sama." Yuki said, trying not to let her nervousness show in her voice.

"Please rise."

Yuki and Mizuki straightened awkwardly, staring at their feet and not the beautiful woman before them.

"It is an honor to meet you as well. Please, may I know your names?"

Yuki looked Himiko in the eyes, "I am Yukiko Fukai."

"I'm Mizu Fukai," Mizuki mumbled to his feet, his face red.

Himiko smiled again. "Would you mind accompanying me to the banquet hall?"

"O-of course, milady!" said Yuki. '_She's so polite and beautiful_._ Poor Mizu, he's clumsy around pretty women.'_

Abe fell behind with the guards and Yuki and Mizu walked behind Himiko. She turned around after a few seconds, "Please, walk up here with me."

Mizu stumbled and fell at her voice. Yuki sighed inwardly and helped him to his feet and walked next to Himiko.

She felt like a pauper in her dirty and worn _hakama_ and shirt.

'_I'm taller…_' she groaned as she glanced at the queen. '_I'm always taller…_'

Yuki was a tall girl. She was always a few inches taller than other women. She was even sometimes taller than some men. Yuki was not ugly but she wasn't as beautiful as Himiko.

Yuki had the Fukai green eyes and a fair complexion. She wasn't picky about how she looked, though, because she was a fighter. She was part of the group because she was good with a sword, which was unusual for a girl. It also helped that her grandfather was the one leading the group. He had a soft spot for her.

Her favorite features about herself were her nails, which she kept long, sharp, and very clean, her mid-back length hair, and her breasts. She normally kept them bound tightly, like now, and she liked to compare herself to other girls. She was taller but she had bigger breasts so she didn't feel as bad when she stood next to them.

'_Mine are bigger_.' She confirmed as she peeked at Himiko.

They got closer to the doors and Himiko stopped. One of the guards walked in front of them and opened the door to the most gorgeous room Yuki had ever seen.

It was large and colorful and had a long table in the middle of it. Everyone looked out of place in the large room, as it was meant to accompany a large number of people and not just the ten travelers. Gold and red were the theme colors for the room. Gold and red seating pads, placemats, and décor accented the room perfectly.

"Her Majesty, Himiko-sama," introduced a maid.

All of the travelers and guards bowed before the queen.

"Please, as you were." She requested, bowing her head regally.

Haru Fukai shot Yuki and Mizuki a sharp look before bowing once more in front of Himiko, "Thank you for finding my run amok grandchildren."

"It was nothing at all, Fukai-san. They are a pleasure," she said with a smile. "I am glad to see that you all arrived unharmed."

"Your kindness is too great, Himiko-sama," replied Fukai humbly. "Our trip was long and perilous, but we managed fine."

"I am pleased," said the young queen. "Please sit, you must all be famished from such a treacherous expedition. I hope you don't mind if I join you myself."

"Of course not, Lady Himiko, it would be an honor," replied the old man.

The maids left the room quietly. The guards stood at the door entrance, two on each side. The weary travelers sat down around the end of the table. Only Himiko, Haru, Mizu, Yuki and Abe were left standing. Abe turned around to leave but Yuki grabbed his sleeve.

She bowed in front of Himiko, "Please, Himiko-sama, may Abe-san stay and eat with us?"

"Of course."

Yuki smiled and let go of Abe's sleeve. He gave her a nervous smile before bowing in front of Himiko.

"Where is Master Waka, milady? I was informed that he was to guard you."

"He is occupied at the moment, Abe-san." Himiko walked gracefully over to the head of the table.

"Ah…" said Abe, disappointment in his eyes.

"Sit next to me, Abe-san." Yuki smiled.

Before Abe, Yuki or Mizu could move, Haru grasped her arm. He beckoned Mizu to come closer as well.

"I don't know what you were doing," said the old man in a strict voice, "but you mustn't play around. We are here on serious business and I would like for you two to not mess this up."

"Sorry, grandfather. We got lost." Yuki mumbled.

He let go of her arm and she rubbed it subconsciously, staring at the ground. Mizu murmured an apology.

"Be more careful," Haru told his grandchildren. They nodded mutely. He pat Yuki on the head and smiled vaguely before going over the table and sitting to the left of Himiko.

Yuki followed quietly. Mizu shrugged at the clueless Abe.

Yuki sat next to the old man, looking over at them and patting the cushion beside her.

Mizu sat two cushions away, leaving a space in the middle for Abe. He took the hint and sat between them, giving the two his crooked smile.

Himiko, Haru and Hiro, a trusted advisor of Atamatchi, were engaged in conversation. Yuki ignored them; they were merely exchanging polite babble, and turned to Abe.

"I hope you don't mind me dragging you into this, Abe-san," she apologized.

"It's nothing at all; I'm glad that you wanted me to stay."

A delicious aroma filled the banquet hall. The servants had arrived with food, and Yuki and Mizu had never smelt anything as tempting as the mouth-watering food that was set in front of them.

The servants placed gold plates on red placemats and red plates on gold placemats. They placed wooden chopsticks next to plates and bowed before leaving the room.

"Please," requested Himiko, "Dig in."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Mizu muttered while breaking his chopsticks in two. He quickly piled up his plate with food.

"_Itadakimasu_." Yuki whispered as she too broke her chopsticks and gathered food on her plate.

The door opened once again and a beautiful man entered the room. He wore a pink _haori_ with odd puffballs; a flute was loosely tucked in his dark blue _hakama_. He had a firm jaw line and stunning blue-almost purple-eyes. On his head was a long whitish silver wig that flowed gently as he walked. He was pale, but not an unhealthy pale and he looked very tall on his extra-elevated _geta_ shoes.

He walked over to Himiko, bowed and sat behind her. He leaned forward and whispered something to her. Yuki was only a few feet away but she couldn't hear him. She sighed and took a drink of her tea.

"_That's_ Captain Waka." Abe whispered in her ear.

Yuki spit out her tea and began to cough. She spilled her tea as she tried to set it down on the table and turned red as the man stopped talking and everyone began to stare at her. She couldn't stop coughing and stood up, turning away from the table.

Abe stood up and looked at her helplessly as she coughed. Mizu took another bite of his food and stood up. He slapped her back and she fell, clinging onto his pants and pulling them down. Her hair fell out of its bun and sprawled itself all over her back.

Mizu blushed and yanked up his pants and sat down on his cushion indignantly. Abe helped her up and her coughing began to subside. Haru excused himself and went over to his granddaughter.

"Are you okay, Yukiko?" he asked as he helped her stand. She was wobbling and leaning against Abe.

Yuki wheezed and nodded her head. Her hair stuck to her face. Haru pulled her sleeve and helped her back to her cushion.

"Are you alright, Yukiko-san?" asked Himiko, her brows raised in concern. Everyone continued to stare at her as she nodded, coughing weakly. The beautiful man, Captain Waka, stared at her too.

Yuki blushed furiously. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and nodded, "Y-yes. Thank you for your concern, Himiko-sama."

Abe sat next to her, "Are you sure?"

Yuki was irritated, "Yes. But I'd feel a lot better if," she raised her voice now, glaring at her traveling companions, "everyone would stop staring at me."

They dropped their gazes quickly and went back to shoveling food in their mouths.

Yuki sighed as a maid cleaned up her spilled tea. She put her head in her hands, her hair concealing her red face.

"Pardon moi, but you dropped this, ma chèrie," said a masculine voice behind her.

Yuki turned her head. Waka was sitting behind her with her hair tie in his hand. He had a small smile on his face. Blond locks peeked from underneath the wig.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She said, turning around on her cushion. She reached out and clasped her fingers around the hair tie in his hand. His was calloused and large and Yuki blushed when her hand brushed against his.

"Thank you," she said again, averting her eyes and coughing softly.

"Are you alright, ma chèrie?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

'_No, I'm not_,' Yuki thought. '_I just made a mockery of myself in front of the queen and I've got this sexy beast in front of me. Would anyone be okay in my shoes_?'

"Uh, yes. Thank you…" she trailed off, not wanted to be presumptuous and say his name.

"Waka," he introduced. He picked up her hand and kissed her hand lightly. "And who are you, ma chèrie?"

Yuki flushed and felt like putty, "Um, Yuki Fukai. Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Waka-sama."

"Please, call me Waka." He requested, letting go of her hand.

"Okay…Waka-san."

"Non, non, cela ne vaut rien, Waka." He corrected, shaking his head.

"W-Waka-kun?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice.

"C'est bonne."

'_What the heck is he saying??_' Yuki thought uneasily.

"Captain Waka," Waka and Yuki turned to Abe, "Will you be able to train me now?"

"You mustn't be so impatient, Abe." Waka scolded frivolously.

Abe hung his head, "I'm sorry, Captain."

Waka smiled, "But yes, I will be training you soon. In a few days," he assured Abe.

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "You mean 'after the new comers have been inspected.'"

Abe and Waka turned to her in surprise, "Well, yes, if you wish to be blunt."

"Can we watch?" Mizu asked thickly, his mouth full of food. He swallowed and scooted closer to the three.

"Mizuki!" Yuki hissed.

"What?" Mizu protested, "Abe promised to show us the headquarters."

"He did no such thing," she whispered vehemently, glaring at him.

"It's quite alright," Waka said, looking back forth between the two cousins. "Who are you?" he asked as his eyes rested on Mizuki.

"Mizu Fukai," Mizu said proudly.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's insolence, Waka-san." Yuki apologized, bowing. "Abe-san merely mentioned, he never promised."

"Waka," he amended. "And it's fine, the boy hasn't offended me."

'_Wow, he's got a big ego, talking like that_.' Yuki thought.

"'The boy' has a name and it's Mizu!" Mizu snapped.

"Mizuki, that's enough," rumbled Haru, turning to the four. Himiko looked at them curiously from behind the old man. Hiro looked cross, giving them sour looks from across the table.

"Yes, grandfather." Mizuki mumbled.

"Apologize, boy," barked Haru. Mizu flinched at being called 'boy' again and bowed his head to Waka.

"I'm sorry, Waka…sama."

Haru gave Mizu a sharp look as if to say 'we'll speak of this later' and turned back to Himiko and Hiro.

Mizu turned back to his food angrily and ignored them.

"Um, so Abe-san, can you, uh, braid hair?" Yuki asked, trying to break the awkward silence. She blushed; she hadn't meant to ask such an odd question.

"Huh?"

"Um, yeah, being able to braid hair is uh, very important. Especially if you ride horses," Yuki explained quickly, making up an answer, "because, uh, the horse hair could um, get tangled if you don't."

"Uh…" Abe and Waka stared at her.

"And, um, it's very appealing to women if you can braid their hair!" Yuki finished lamely.

"Is it really?" asked Waka.

"Um, yeah, the horses get irritated-"

"No," he interrupted, "about the women?"

'_He's just like every other guy. Beautiful or not, it's all about the women_.'

"Oh, uh, yeah! Ladies love it! Um, who better to braid your hair than your man?"

"Would you like it if your boyfriend knew how to braid your hair?" Waka questioned.

Yuki colored, "I don't have a boyfriend, but sure, yeah, I mean, it's uh, very sexy." She said feebly.

"You don't?" asked Abe.

"No. I'm too busy. I help train the young boys in Echigo. I'm pretty good with a sword and I'm okay at martial arts and stuff. Not many guys can handle me." Yuki said, rubbing her head with her hand in embarrassment.

"I'm sure I could." Waka commented offhandedly.

Mizu choked on his food. He coughed loudly, his face turning red from the lack of oxygen. He hit his chest loudly and managed to swallow it down haphazardly.

"Waka-san," Himiko called.

"Oui, Himiko-sama?"

"Come here, please."

'_Thank you so much, Himiko-sama_,' Yuki thought, gratitude filling her body.

Waka stood up, a frown on his face.

"Um, perhaps we will see each other soon, Waka…kun." Yuki said, secretly hoping the opposite.

"Oh, we will, mà cheriè," He said as he walked away.

"Pardon me, but how can you be so sure?"

He turned to look at her, giving her a self-assured smile, "I have seen it. Au revoir."

* * *

Waka sat next to Himiko and closed his eyes as she berated him in fevered whispers.

"Do not play with that girl's emotions, Waka. It is cruel for a man such as yourself to lead her on."

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked coolly.

"You know very well what I mean," scolded Himiko. "It is unkind of you to give her such unwarranted attention. You will break her heart."

"Whoever said it was unwarranted? Perhaps I am attracted to her."

Himiko watched him closely for any signs of deceit. Finding none, she sighed, "If you're going to pursue her then be careful. That girl is no fool."

"I know, Lady Himiko," he said, looking at Yuki. "I know."

* * *

Mizu snorted after Waka sat down next to Himiko, "What does he mean 'I have seen it'? I don't like that guy; he's got a big head."

Yuki turned back to the table. Some of the travelers were looking at her and whispering to one another. '_It sucks being the only girl_.' She thought morosely as she picked at her food.

"Please do not insult Captain Waka in my presence." Abe said quietly, turning back to the table as well.

"It does seem rather…narcissistic to speak in such a way." Yuki pointed out, equally as quiet.

"Maybe, but he has good reason to."

"He has a good reason for being an ass?" asked Mizu sourly.

Abe shot Mizu a sharp look, "Captain Waka is a prophet. He can see into the future."

"Like a psychic?"

"Mm, no. More like a clairvoyant," said Abe, shaking his head.

"A _what_?"

"A seer," clarified Yuki as she took a bite of thinly sliced grilled beef.

"So he can see into the future?"

"Yes, it is very useful when fighting enemies."

"Well then, maybe he can see my foot going right up his-"

"I hope that you have all eaten your fill," Himiko said serenely as she stood. Waka was already standing, his eyes looking unfocused as he looked at the table. He stood almost a foot taller than Himiko.

'_I wonder how tall he is without the shoes_.' Yuki thought.

"The maids will show you to your sleeping quarters in the guest's wing. Tomorrow I will be going with you on a tour of Sei-an. Please sleep well tonight."

"You too, my lady," said Yuki. Himiko gave her a small but dazzling smile as she walked by. Waka trailed behind her and they left the room together.

Yuki and Mizu yawned as servants took the food and dishes away.

"I don't like him." Mizu said flatly, glaring at the door.

"Um, he's…charismatic," Yuki whispered softly.

"You only say that because you think he's cute," Mizu sneered.

Yuki blushed, "Yeah, well, you think Himiko-sama is cute," she turned her head to the side and muttered loud enough for him to hear her say, "and she saw your underwear, too."

Mizu flushed angrily and stood up, "Maybe next time your precious _'Waka-kun_,'" he mocked in falsetto, "Will see yours!"

Yuki stood up as well, "Is that a threat, Mizuki?" she asked loudly.

"Ha! You didn't deny that he was yours! Or that he was precious to you!"

Yuki shook her head forlornly and murmured, "You are such a dumb ass. You're just jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous of that pretty boy!" Mizu shot back hotly.

"Enough! Calm down you two," barked Haru.

"She started it." Mizu muttered, kicking at an invisible rock.

He eyed them, "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it and now it's done. Quit sulking."

"I'm not sulking," griped Mizu.

"That's enough out of you, boy!" said Hiro.

Yuki and Mizu looked over at him and cringed. He wasn't really a pleasant person to look at. He was a grumpy, tight-assed forty-nine year old man. He had a large mole next to his nose, underneath his right eye, and a lip curl that exposed a rotting tooth.

"If you were my grandson," he continued, frowned, "I'd've beaten your ass a long time ago. You too," he added, looking at Yuki. There was a glint in his eye as he looked her over.

Yuki shivered, '_Yeah and you'd enjoy it, too_.'

It was known all over Echigo that Hiro had persistently requested Yuki's hand in marriage. Yuki didn't know why; she was taller than him and had and pointedly ignored him or was crude when he was nearby, spitting and burping like the guys. She sometimes even farted too.

"_I like 'em feisty."_ She recalled him telling her grandfather. He had come over for a 'visit' and talked about how lonely he was since his wife had died ten years ago.

"_What are you really here for, Hiro-san? You and I are not friends. We are not acquaintances. What have you come for?" Haru asked flatly._

_Hiro's lip curled unpleasantly, "I wish to ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage." He said as he set down his tea._

_Haru refused him point-blank and made him leave. After he was banished from the Fukai clan's grounds, Hiro took his plea to Atamatchi, who wanted to take no part in it. _

"_It is of little importance to me. Who you wish to marry is your plight, not mine." Atamatchi said in a bored tone, leaning his head on his hand and looking out the window._

"Well, it is a good thing that they are my burden and not yours, Hiro-san," said Haru as he stood up, using his voice to hint that the subject should be dropped.

The old men leered at each other. All was quiet, every one of the travelers had stopped talking and they stared at the two.

The door opened and a maid entered the room. She bowed low to the group, "If you will please follow me, I will take you to your rooms."

One by one, everyone slowly walked over to the door and left with the maid. Yuki, Mizu, and Abe stayed in the room, Yuki and Mizu pretending to stretch and yawn.

"A few more minutes together couldn't hurt." Yuki said to Abe with a smile. "I'll just tell them that I had a sneezing fit that left me a little delirious."

"You know, it's sad. They'd really believe her." Mizu snorted.

Yuki looked over to where Waka sat next to Himiko. She noticed something shiny.

"What's this…?" she asked quietly as she picked up a flute.

Abe pointed to the flute and exclaimed loudly, "That's Captain Waka's flute!"

Yuki turned the flute around in her hands, "It's beautiful," she said softly. '_A beautiful instrument and a beautiful man….I wonder if he plays just as beautiful as he looks.'_

"I don't know if I'll see him tomorrow…" Abe said uneasily.

Yuki clenched onto the flute, "I think I'll see him tomorrow. Himiko-sama is going on the tour with us, so maybe he will be there too."

* * *

"That fraud!" Mizu said angrily as they walked of the banquet room.

"'We will see each other again, I have seen it.' Of course you will! He has to be with Himiko tomorrow!"

Yuki and Abe stared at him as he ranted, "I bet he left that flute on purpose!"

"Captain Waka is not so careless," said Abe coldly as he brushed past them.

Mizu rubbed his arm and looked away, "I'm sorry, Abe. He just makes me so mad."

Abe sighed, "I don't mind if you dislike him. I would just appreciate it if you wouldn't demean him in front of me."

"Demean?" whispered Mizu to Yuki.

"Belittle," she whispered back.

She caught up to Abe and hooked her arm around his. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Yuki smiled, "I want to see you again soon, Abe-kun. Are you busy tomorrow?"

Pink tinged his cheeks, "Um, I am busy in the morning. But perhaps we can meet in the evening?"

"Where?"

"Well, there's a small spring to the left of the entrance of the palace. You can see the sun set on the water there. It is a beautiful place."

"Are there fish?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, many. In fact-"

"Can we go fishing?" Yuki pleaded, getting in his face and giving him puppy eyes.

Abe stepped back, his face getting a little redder because of her proximity, "I-if you'd like to."

"I would _love_ to. I love fishing." She replied as the entered the elevator.

"Hey, Yuki, give me the flute." Mizu said, holding out his hand as the elevator doors closed.

'_This is so _weird,' Yuki thought, beginning to feel green when the elevator went down.

"N-no," she stuttered. '_I shouldn't have eaten so much._'

"Why do you want it anyway?" she asked, recovering a little.

"_I'll_ give it to him. He left it on purpose so _you _would give it to him," he said, eyeing her calmly and holding out his hand.

'_He's right. I think he did it on purpose_.'

"I'll give it to you tomorrow," she said slowly, "because I don't trust you with it. And when either of us spot him, I'll give it to you, fair?"

"…Fair," he agreed.

The elevator jerked to a stop and Yuki almost fell, again. "I'm getting the hang of this," she declared with a wobbly grin.

The Fukai cousins followed Abe to the guest wing, where a maid greeted them with a smile.

"Fukai-san said they were missing a few, again," she said with a knowing smile. "Please come with me," She turned around into the long hallway.

"This is where I leave you." Abe stated, stopping at the doors.

Yuki looked disappointed but she gave him a sweet smile. "Until tomorrow, Abe-kun," she reminded as she hugged him.

"See ya around," Mizu grinned with his two-fingered salute.

"Good night Mizu-san, Yuki-san." Abe said as he walked away.

"No, you call me 'Yuki-chan', kay? We're good friends now, Abe-kun." Yuki corrected, walking backwards.

"Good night, Yuki-chan," Abe amended softly.

"'Night," the cousins said in unison and trailed after the maid.

* * *

"Well, it was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Yuki yawned.

"Mm," confirmed Mizu.

The maid stopped at a door. "Young mistress, your room is here."

"Thank you," Yuki yawned as she opened the door. "Good night."

"'Night."

"Good night," said the maid as she led Mizu to his room.

* * *

Yuki's luggage lay next to her futon. She took off her clothes and bindings and hastily put on a _yukata_. She blew out the candles that were lit around the room and fell asleep quickly, Waka's flute clenched in her hand.

* * *

I'm so sorry! That was terribly long. I hope it wasn't boring. I tried to make it funny. That is the longest chapter I have ever written. I probably won't do it again. I just wanted to hit the 5,000 word mark •.•

If I wrote something that you didn't understand, Japanese, French, or English, please mention it in the review.

If I have grammar mistakes, show me and tell me what they are because people tell me that I have them all the time but I don't know where and what's wrong. I'm not very good at catching my own mistakes.

By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make my happiness bubble pop. •pop•

_Spread the randomness, my friends, _

_The randomness that blooms in the forever-dark abyss…_

-dani

March 11, 2008

Tahoma size 10, 19 pages????? words. (I can never tell. I'll look it up on Word, but then FF tells me something different.)

Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer:

OkAmI iS nOt MiNe.


	2. Afternoon Stroll PT1

Hi peeps. Hardly any reviews but quite a lot of hits. I wish someone would say something! This chapter is dedicated to Delirium-Paranoia, my only reviewer.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this one!

**Authoress note(s):** Not much to say, really. Would like more reviews. Even if you didn't like it, a review would be nice. Oh, but no flames please.

It took me four and a half hours to write this. Hope you guys think it's worth it. I wanted to reach 10,000 words and I did. Yay.

* * *

Echigo: Behind the Mountains

Chapter Two

Afternoon Stroll

PT1

* * *

"Waka-kun," Yuki said shyly. "We meet again."

"But of course, mà chèrie. I told you last night, did I not? I have seen it."

Yuki and Waka leaned toward each other, "Waka-kun…"

"Young mistress," he said.

'_Huh?'_

"Young mistress, please wake up!"

Yuki's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly.

The maid sat back in relief, "Thank goodness. I was afraid that you were dead!"

The maid looked young. She had her brown hair pulled back in a proper maid hairstyle. She wore a deep red informal but elegant looking kimono and she had a soft face.

Yuki yawned and stretched, "I'm sorry. I…am a deep sleeper. It is surprising that you managed to wake me up!" she said with a smile as she got up.

The maid returned her smile, "It was no easy feat, young mistress. I've come to take you to breakfast."

"Hm, would you mind taking me to the baths instead? I don't feel hungry and I'd like to wipe away the gripe of two weeks."

The maid giggled quietly, "Of course, young mistress."

Yuki frowned. "No more of this 'young mistress' stuff, if you please. I think we are the same age. My name's Yuki."

"My apologies," bowed the maid.

Yuki grunted as she looked for something nice to wear. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Um…well, my name is Tsuki…"

"Mm, Tsuki-chan, what do you think of this?" Yuki showed the young maid her planned outfit. It was a dark night blue kimono picturing a nighttime picture of a sakura tree and a white heron.

"It-it's beautiful, Yuki-san!"

"Yuki-chan," Yuki corrected absentmindedly as she gathered her bindings.

"It's beautiful, Yuki-chan," Tsuki amended softly.

Yuki pointed to the door and cried, "Who's that!?"

Tsuki turned around quickly. Yuki discreetly seized Waka's flute and shoved it in her bundle. She also grabbed a clean set of her regular clothing.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan, but I don't see anyone."

"False alarm, sorry. Must've been the morning sleepies," Yuki said sheepishly. "How about those baths, eh?"

Tsuki blinked, "Um, of course."

The bathing area was far from Yuki's room. She was glad that she had decided to bring her clothes with her. She walked sleepily behind Tsuki, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Actually, your grandfather said that you would probably prefer to bathe rather than eat so I already prepared the bath for you," Tsuki explained as she opened a door.

Warm steam hit Yuki in the face and she gasped at the sheer hugeness of the bath.

"T-that bath if HUGE! It looks like you could bathe ten sumo in here! It must've taken you _forever_ to fill it!"

Tsuki chuckled, "Actually, it's more like a hot spring. The water naturally purifies any filth. All I did was gather towels and hair products."

"I. Love. You," Yuki said as she gathered Tsuki's hands in her own. "You are so kind, I'm so glad to have met you."

Tsuki blushed, "Ah, um, I…"

"You're a girl's best friend sent from the gods."

"I'm glad you think so," Tsuki said in a soft voice.

Yuki pranced around the large room, "Bathe, bathe, I can finally _bathe_! And wash my hair and be _clean_!" she sang.

"Do…will you need assistance?" Tsuki asked watching the strange girl sing and dance.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Yuki replied as she stopped.

"I'll just wait outside then," Tsuki murmured as she left the room and shut the door softly.

Yuki looked for place to set her clothes. She spotted the towels and soaps neatly stacked on a small table. She glanced around the room as she undressed next to the table.

It was almost as big as the room she slept in, and it was a large room. The bath was basically an ornate hole in the middle of the room. The walls were beautiful; they showed pictures and stories of the gods. The floors were marble covered images depicting the very footsteps the gods walked themselves.

"Wow, this is amazing," Yuki whispered as her _yukata_ fell to floor. She stacked the washing soaps in her arms and walked over to the large and stuck a cautious foot in. Satisfied with the temperature, she lowered her body in the water.

Yuki hissed as the warm water engulfed her dirty and scarred body. Right away, fresh scars and cuts tingled. Yuki peeked at one on her arm. The skin was bubbling and the red scar was disappearing.

"Oh my god!" Yuki screeched, poking at her arm violently. Her long nails left impressions on her skin.

Tsuki burst into the room, "What is it? What's wrong, Yuki-chan!?"

"My arm, my arm," Yuki couldn't manage to say much else, so she pointed to her arm.

Tsuki looked at Yuki's arm and relaxed. "The water has healing properties, too. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it."

"Well, I guess you never thought I was so badly ruffed up," Yuki said weakly.

Tsuki turned away, "You have many scars, old and new."

"Yeah," Yuki ducked her body underneath the water again. "I'm one of the fighters in the group. I helped with the monsters. Of course, I'm not really that great," she said modestly, "so I've been bested a couple of times."

"I see," Tsuki said quietly. "I'll take my leave of you now."

Yuki grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Oh please don't! I want the company, please."

Tsuki blushed, "O-okay."

Yuki smiled and let go. She ducked her head under the warm water. She rubbed her hair vigorously. She broke surface and grabbed the shampoo. She heard soft giggles coming from Tsuki, but couldn't see because her hair was in her face.

"Eh? What's so funny?"

"You-you look like a w-wet dog!" Tsuki sniggered.

"Eh, what's a girl to do?" Yuki shrugged.

She poured the liquid in her hand and scrubbed her head roughly. She rinsed her head under the water. This time when she broke surface, she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So…this is an elegant bathroom," Yuki said as she scoured her body with the soaps.

"Yes, it's actually Lady Himiko's personal bath."

Yuki nearly dropped the soap, "What?"

"She asked me to lead you here when she heard that you'd rather bathe. I think the Queen has taken a liking to you…and her personal body guard seems to be rather fond of you as well," Tsuki added slyly.

Yuki blushed and looked the other way, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.

Both girls were quiet for a while.

"Mm…" Yuki said. "Would you mind washing my back?"

"Of course not."

"It feels good when someone else washes your back," Yuki commented.

"Yes, it does," Tsuki agreed.

"There, all done."

"Thanks."

Yuki dipped under the water for one last time. "Would you mind handing me a towel?" She asked as she stood up.

Tsuki averted her gaze as she gave Yuki the towel.

She turned away when Yuki began to dry off, "You are a…very bold person, Yuki-chan."

"Nn? What do you mean, Tsuki-chan?" Yuki asked.

"You...don't seem to have any…qualms about your body, if you don't mind my saying."

"I'm sorry, does it bother you? I'm afraid I've hardly spent any time around other girls my age. At least, none that aren't my family or of any royalty. My cousin never seemed to mind, I didn't dream that anyone else would."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm actually quite admired that you're so comfortable with your body."

Yuki stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. "I'm not really that comfortable with my body. I detest my tallness greatly. Though, I must say that my nails are quite lovely…"

"Um…you said your cousin…did you mean that boy who-"

"Oh good gods, no! I meant his sister. She's probably the closest thing I have to a best friend besides my mother."

"You and your family are very close."

"Hn, yeah. I guess," Yuki said quietly.

She put on her casual clothes. "You don't have to be so formal with me, you know."

"Okay," Tsuki said. "Then I must say this: You have ample breasts."

Yuki laughed until she cried. She was leaning against the wall, tears pouring down her eyes when she finally replied, "Never has anyone been so blunt with me about my breasts! Oh, thank you!"

Tsuki grinned, "You're welcome."

* * *

It took Yuki a long time to get dressed. After she realized that she forgot her bindings, she had to bind herself, get redressed, and put on her kimono. All in all, it took her almost an hour to get ready, and that didn't include her hair.

"I'll just leave it down," she said hastily as she and Tsuki walked quickly down the hall. Yuki had Waka's flute tucked safely in her kimono.

"Won't you be hot in all that clothing?" Tsuki asked as she led Yuki down another corridor.

"Nah, I asked Ayame, he's our kimono maker, to make my kimono as light as possible. It takes me a bit to get hot, but when I do, I stay hot."

"Oh,"

Nothing more was said as the two girls rushed down to the entrance of the palace.

"You just missed them," said one of the guards gruffly.

"Oh dear," the girls uttered in unison.

"Which way did they go?" Tsuki asked.

"Down to the Aristocratic Quarters," he replied.

Tsuki grabbed Yuki's hand and led her down the stairs. They stumbled many times but did not fall. They reached the bottom in hardly any time.

"Oh no, oh no," she mumbled as she yanked Yuki passed the pre-entrance.

"Why are you so worried, Tsuki-chan?" Yuki managed to say.

"I was supposed to have you at the entrance a long time ago, I'm in big trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just tell them that I fell asleep in the tub and you had to give me mouth to mouth. 'S'all good."

Tsuki barked out a harsh laugh, "You are so weird."

They stopped at the corner of a big house. Tsuki peeked around and pulled her head back quickly, "There they are!"

Yuki was a little pink in the face by now, but it wasn't the same for Tsuki. Her whole face was deep red and she was breathing heavily.

"Whoa, you don't look so good, Tsuki-chan. I'll go up to them myself; you go back and catch a breather."

"I-I-"

"No, I insist. Please," Yuki pleaded, holding on to Tsuki's hands. "I'm not worth your failing health!" she said dramatically.

Tsuki managed to laugh weakly. "Okay, okay. But please, don't get in trouble for my sake."

"Eh, considering what you said earlier, my whole family loves me too much and Himiko-sama and Waka-san care about me too much to punish me."

"I'm going to die if you make me laugh again," Tsuki warned jokingly.

Yuki hugged her new friend, "Then go before I end up killing you. The performance I've got up ahead will leave you six feet under."

"Bye Yuki-chan."

"Bye-bye Tsuki-chan."

After Tsuki was gone, Yuki leaned over the corner. Two guards were in the back, as was Mizu. Her grandfather and everybody else kept pace with Himiko and Waka. They were close to crossing a bridge.

'_Waka…'_ Yuki remembered her dream and blushed. "Okay, Yukiko, here goes nothing!" she whispered to herself and snuck around the corner.

She managed to make up to the guards. She tapped one on the shoulder. He turned around in surprise.

"I seek entrance to your walking party."

Not knowing whether to laugh or reprimand, the guard gave her a puzzled look.

"It's okay, she's with us."

Mizu turned around when he heard his cousin's voice.

Mizu gave Yuki a cheeky grin as she walked up next to him, "Good morning cousin, or should I say afternoon? What did you do, drown in the tub?"

"Nearly," she replied. "Hey, look at my arm." Yuki showed Mizu her arm.

"Where'd the scratch from the monkey demon go?"

"Magical bath water," Yuki said cryptically.

"We got mail from home today." Mizu stated as they walked over the bridge.

"Really? How?"

"Messenger birds. Apparently, they had been trained to fly to Sei-an. Grandfather has letters for you," he added.

"Eh!? From who?"

"Oh I dunno…Auntie, Ayame…sis…"

"Keiko? Really? I can't believe it." Yuki said in skepticism.

"Me either, sis is so lazy. Hey, where are you going?"

"To get my letters. Oh wait, come with me."

"What? Why?" Mizu asked.

Yuki took the long silver instrument out of her kimono and twirled it in her fingers.

"Oh yeah, that cynical dick-face," Mizu muttered.

Yuki handed Mizu the flute and they quickened their pace, walking past members of their party and ignoring questions of her whereabouts.

"I didn't know you knew what cynical meant," Yuki murmured.

"I learn things!" Mizu defended.

Yuki snorted and walked slowly behind Himiko, Hiro, Haru, and Waka. They, Hiro, Haru and Himiko, were deep in conversation. Yuki couldn't see Waka's face but she guessed that he was bored.

They walked behind them for a while when Haru finally turned to check on the group.

"Yukiko!"

Yuki had been looking at a large house when he said her name. She jumped, "Eh!?"

Himiko and the rest of the frontal group turned.

"Yukiko-san! We were getting worried about you," Himiko said.

Yuki blushed pink, "I…had a mishap in the bath."

"Perhaps you need assistance when you bathe," Hiro remarked suggestively.

"Any assistance I need will be fulfilled with the help of a maid, Hiro-sama. But thanks for your concern." Yuki said coldly, borderline rude.

He gave her his lip-sneer and turned away.

"I'm sorry to worry you all," Yuki said humbly and bowed low.

Himiko smiled gently, "It's quite alright. You look lovely."

"Yes Yukiko-chan, you look rather _dressed up_ today," Mizu said sweetly.

"I thought I would make a nice impression today," Yuki replied while inconspicuously stepping on Mizu's foot.

"Well you look radiating, Yuki-san," Hiro said sarcastically.

"Thank Hiro-san for his kind comments, Yukiko," said Haru in a warning tone.

"Thank you, Hiro-sama…" Yuki said, her eye twitching.

"Let's continue with the tour, shall we?" Himiko suggested, noticing the tension.

Yuki grabbed her Haru's sleeve, "Grandfather, you have mail for me?"

Haru grunted and pulled out a few letters from the secret pocket in his kimono.

"Thank you," she said as she flipped through them.

"Why'd you step on my foot?" Mizu asked angrily.

"Couldn't help it, sorry. Why? Worried I'd mess up _your_ kimono?"

Mizu blushed, "No! I'm not a little girly princess!"

"Neither am I. I'm not little; I'm taller than you. I'm _not _a princess and I'm certainly _not_ girly."

"You look like one," Mizu muttered.

Yuki looked up from her letters and pinched his cheek, "Aw, Mizuki. I'm sorry but incest isn't my thing."

A few of the other people in the group snickered and Yuki gave them a smile.

"I…hate you…"

"Eh, what can you do?" Yuki shrugged. "Check out this letter from Ayame. He wants me to come home ASAP because he has new material for me."

"He scares me."

"You only say that because he said he liked your cute little ass," Yuki teased.

"Yuki-chan looks lovely today," said a new voice.

Yuki and Mizu looked up. Waka smiled as he walked backwards.

"Waka-kun, we meet again." Yuki greeted.

He grinned, "But of course, mà chèrie. I told you last night, did I not? I have seen it."

Yuki felt an odd sense of déjà vu. "Oh…right…"

The smile never left his face, "Tell me, mà chèrie, have you seen my flute?"

"Um…"

"Yeah," Mizu cut in. "I've got it right here."

He took the flute out of his kimono sleeve pocket and shoved it in Waka's hands.

Waka frowned slightly, "Thank you."

"You must be so bored," remarked Himiko as she turned to the Fukai cousins. The group was taking a small break.

Yuki looked around Waka, "Um, no! Not at all, my lady."

Himiko smiled knowingly.

Yuki rubbed her head, "Well…actually…"

"I don't mind if you go exploring, Yukiko-san, Mizuki-san," she said.

"Thank you so much, Himiko-sama." Yuki bowed.

She walked around Waka in a big loop, keeping her gaze on the ground. She walked over to Haru and pulled on his sleeve, "Grandfather, might Mizu and I go exploring?"

Hiro frowned, "How dare you ask such a thing. You should be grateful to-"

Haru irrupted Hiro, "I do not think that is such a good idea."

"By all means, I encourage it. Surely they need stimulation and I'm afraid this tour offers none," Himiko said, bowing her head slightly.

Haru turned to his grandchildren, "What if you get lost?"

"We won't, we won't! Yuki practically memorized everything! She knows where to go!" Mizu pleaded.

"If you would like, Fukai-sama, I would gladly go with them," Waka said.

Yuki and Haru looked at him. '_Waka-san is bored, too.'_

"Waka, might I inform you that it is your duty to guard the Queen at all times?" interjected a guard.

"Surely you can handle it? Are you that distrusting of your own abilities?"

The guard turned red with anger and embarrassment, "I am merely stating that it is _your_ personal obligation to protect Himiko-sama!"

"Perhaps Himiko-sama does not need protection. I would see any danger before it would pass, do you think I am that negligent to my duties?"

While the two men argued, Yuki snuck over to Himiko. She bowed, "Thank you, for letting me use your bath. It was amazing."

"I know that it must have been a long journey, especially for you, seeing that you are the only girl."

Yuki beamed, "Yeah."

"If you don't mind, milady, Mizu and I are going to sneak off with this…distraction."

Himiko laughed softly, "A true opportunist! Taking advantage when it is given."

Yuki grinned, "That's me. Good bye, my lady."

She and Mizu slinked slowly away from the group and then broke out into a run around a corner. They ran until they reached the big bridge that separated the Quarters.

"That…was…fun," Mizu huffed.

Yuki leaned against the bridge, "Yeah…" she agreed weakly.

Mizu wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Nn, come on. Knowing that guy, he might be able to sweet talk his way out of guard duty and creep after us."

Adrenaline now pumping in her veins, Yuki agreed and they sprinted over the bridge and to the other side.

They walked calmly into the Commoners Quarters.

"Let's get a drink." Yuki proposed

Mizu nodded vigorously.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where we might find some refreshments?" Yuki asked a man politely.

"Eh?" he said, giving them a confused look.

"Do you know where we got get a drink?" Mizu translated.

"Oh, yeah sure. Just go over that bridge over there and there'll be a big tavern on your left."

"Thanks!" Mizu called over his shoulder as the two cousins walked away.

"You forget that these people aren't aristocrats, cousin. Pretty words won't work on them."

"Sorry," Yuki mumbled.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Yuki and Mizu turned, not sure if they were being addressed or someone else.

A young boy was running up to them. He stopped in front of them, "Are you the Fukai cousins?"

"Who's asking?" Yuki asked sharply.

"Master Waka is looking for the two of you. He told me to look for a beautiful girl and unsightly boy," the boy said.

Yuki pointed over his shoulder and cried, "You mean _him_!?"

The boy fell for her trick and she and Mizu ran for the tavern. They burst inside and looked around. Nobody took notice of them, except a waitress. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"B-bathroom!" Yuki moaned.

"Right this way, ma'am," They followed the waitress to the restrooms. "Ladies here and men here." She said.

"Thanks."

The waitress walked away and Yuki pulled Mizu through the ladies door.

"I-I can't be in here! I'm not a lady!"

Yuki shoved him in the largest stall and locked herself in with him. "SHH!! He can't come in here, so be quiet!"

Mizu gritted his teeth, "You remember what that kid said? 'Unsightly boy', do I look unsightly to you?"

Yuki smiled and rubbed her cousins' hair, "I think you look cute. Don't listen to what he said, I'm sure that Waka-san was hoping you'd overreact and try to find him to pick a fight."

Mizu mumbled incoherently and blushed pink.

She began to untie her kimono.

"What-what are you doing!?"

"Undressing, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't do that, I'm in here!" Mizu whined and looked away.

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuki snapped. "I'm wearing clothes underneath, dumb ass!"

Yuki hastily took off the kimono and folding it lovingly. She put in her shirt and held a ponytail out to her cousin. She hit his shoulder, "I'm done. Put this in my hair, near the end but not quite."

"Bossy," he complained.

"Shut up and do it. Do you have anything else on?"

"No, I don't go around ten things of clothes on!"

Yuki snorted as Mizu finished, "Well, with what happened yesterday, I'd think that you would."

Mizu blushed, "Shut up."

"How do I look?" Yuki asked, holding out her arms and twirling.

"Like a fat guy."

"Perfect. Let's go."

Yuki poked her head out of the door, "Coast is clear. Got any money?" she asked as they sat at a table.

"Yeah," Mizu said suspiciously.

"Good, waitress!" Yuki called in a deep voice.

"Can I help you…sirs?" asked a waitress, different than the one they met earlier. "My friend and I would like some water." Mizu said with a twitchy smile.

Yuki and Mizu drank their waters slowly, savoring the coldness. "Ah…you're cheap, Mizu."

"Be grateful." He said snidely. "When you look like that I don't think anyone would buy you anything."

Yuki brushed his words away. "Come on, pay and let's go."

Mizu left some coins on the table and they walked away. They strolled over to a vendor and bought a new, sturdy backpack.

"I need a new one anyway; the one I've got now is all worn out." Mizu said as he bought them rice balls.

They walked over to a bridge in the corner of the city and sat down in the middle of the bridge. They dangled their legs over the water and koi swam under their feet.

Yuki bit into her rice ball, "Mm, how do you think everyone's doing at home?"

Mizu shrugged, "I dunno. Read your letters."

"Oh, I forgot!" Yuki pulled the letters out of her shirt and set her rice ball down.

"I'll read the one from mom…" she said. Within a few minutes she was done and she snickered.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Mom's boyfriend dumped her because of the cat. Apparently, he climbed up the guy's leg and bit his nose and scratched his face and shit in his shoes."

Mizu laughed, "Jeez, that cat. He's always doing weird stuff."

The cousins heard a whimper behind them. They turned and came face to face with a big white wolf. The wolf wagged its talk and barked.

"Do you think it's tame?" Mizu asked warily.

"Sure," Yuki said and held out her hand for the wolf to sniff. "Otherwise, they wouldn't let it in the city."

She handed the wolf the rest of her rice ball. The wolf ate the rice ball and licked her hand. She giggled, "Hi there, wolf. My name's Yuki."

"Hiya babe, I'm Issun," the wolf responded.

Yuki screamed. Mizu yelled in surprise and jumped up at the same time Yuki did. She pushed against him and he teetered over the edge of the rail. He grabbed onto her as he fell and pulled her into the water.

* * *

Cliffhanger for ya.

Please review!

Tahoma size 10, 13 pages 4, 317 words

March 27, 2008

**dIsClAiMeR: Okami Is NoT mInE!**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES! IT'S HARD FOR ME TO SPOT MY OWN MISTAKES!**


	3. Afternoon Stroll PT2

Wow, thanks guys! I loved the feedback, it was so exhilarating!

I want to thank Arika.D, Nighthawk, Iyanna, and Ritsa-chan!

Most especially Iyanna and Nighthawk for their critique! The only thing I could think was how much I wished that you guys had left signed reviews so I could thank you personally.

Iyanna: Thank you so much! I thought something felt wrong about the water thing, but I will fix that as soon as I can. And as for Waka's veil, YOU ARE SO RIGHT! I WILL FIX THAT, TOO! I can't wait to hear what you have to say after this chapter.

But--! Thank you all for your kind reviews! And as a reward, here is the next chapter!

--

--

Echigo: Behind the Mountains

Chapter Three

Afternoon Stoll

PT 2

--

--

Recap:

"Sure," Yuki said and held out her hand for the wolf to sniff. "Otherwise, they wouldn't let it in the city."

She handed the wolf the rest of her rice ball. The wolf ate the rice ball and licked her hand. She giggled, "Hi there, wolf. My name's Yuki."

"Hiya babe, I'm Issun," the wolf responded.

Yuki screamed. Mizu yelled in surprise and jumped up at the same time Yuki did. She pushed against him and he teetered over the edge of the rail. He grabbed onto her as he fell and pulled her into the water.

--

--

Yuki had never been a strong swimmer. The most she was able to do was keep her head out of the water, and that was where her aquatic abilities ended. Mizu could swim circles around her any day. Except today.

The clothes of the two cousins dragged them under the water. Even though Mizu fell in first, Yuki was sinking faster than him.

'_It's because of the backpack!_' she realized. Mizu wasn't much better off than her, men's kimono were often heavy.

Yuki's body began to flail of its own accord, desperate for air. Black dots swam in and out of her vision, growing bigger every time. She felt light headed and her body started to slow its movements. She jerked her head to try to find Mizu.

She saw him through the black dots. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Yuki tried to swim to him, but her body moved painfully sluggish.

Her arm reached out to him, but he was too far away and she wasn't strong enough to move anymore. Yuki watched in a daze as a large white figure swam over to her cousin. She was so tired. Her body screamed and burned from the lack of oxygen so she closed her eyes and felt no more.

--

--

"Wake up, mà chèrie."

"I don't want to." Yuki grumbled.

She heard soft chuckling. "You have to, mà chèrie."

Yuki opened her eyes slowly. Waka was leaning over body. His veil-like wig was askew and his clothes were soaked, clinging to his well-sculpted body. He had a small, relieved smile on his face. Yuki closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh gods. I'm dead. And this is heaven."

"What makes you say that?" Waka asked, amusement in his voice.

"Because you're here, duh," she replied crossly, eyes still closed.

She heard him laugh and she blushed. "Well, I don't mean to disappoint you, mà chèrie, but you are very much alive."

"Okay, the babe's alive but what about this guy?" asked a new voice. It was tiny and it sounded crabby. "He's not moving and Ammy can't get him to breathe."

"Mizu!" Yuki exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. Her body felt heavy and weird, as if her limbs were tied down. Her vision wavered but she managed to find Mizu's wet body not far from hers. The white wolf stood over him, whining softly.

She set her head over his heart and listened. She couldn't hear his heart.

Feeling energy pulse through her veins, she put her hands over his stomach and thrust into his abdomen. She then pinched his nose when his body didn't respond and put her mouth over his. She breathed hot air into his mouth and forced it down into his lungs. She repeated the process until he started to cough.

She sat him up and he threw up water, groaned, and leaned back in her arms limply.

Yuki laid him on the ground and checked his pulse. It was beating slowly but then it began to beat steady and strong.

"Is he dead?" asked the tiny voice.

"No," she said, pushing his hair out of his face. "He's just unconscious."

"Promise me that if I ever stop breathing, you'll do the same for me," said the voice.

Yuki looked around for the voice. Her eyes rested on the wolf, "You can talk?" she asked, the memory of the reason she fell off the bridge coming back.

A small…thing hopped onto the wolf's nose and bounced. "This fur ball? No way, it was me. I'm Issun the Wandering Artist and this mutt here is Ammy!"

"Are you some kind of bug?" Yuki asked, squinting at the thing.

It glowed red and bounced up and down angrily, "No! No, no, no, no! I'm no bug!"

Yuki leaned away, her eyes wide. "My apologies."

"Maybe you'll see how handsome I am if you lean closer," Issun suggested, finally calming down.

Yuki leaned forward and stared hard at Issun. Her eyes focused and—"Awww! You're so _cute!"_ she squealed.

"Told ya."

Issun was indeed no bug. He was a very, very small little person. He had black hair and cute little clothes. He was tan and he looked young. He grinned up at her.

"Are you some kind of little man under a spell?" Yuki asked gently, leaning back a little incase he was offended.

He frowned, "No. Why does everybody think that? I'm a Poncle."

"I've never heard of Poncles, Issun-san." Yuki explained softly, her vision wavering again.

She suddenly felt very dizzy. She started to fall back until a strong arm held her still.

"You must rest now, mà chèrie," Waka muttered in her ear. She obeyed and closed her eyes.

--

--

In her dream, she was underwater again, only this time it was different. There was no struggle for air. She could breathe freely.

Yuki looked around. The water plants were just as beautiful and numerous as the plants above water. She bent down to pick one. Her body moved sluggishly in the water, but the slowed movements made her feel graceful.

She picked a pale white flower that was bigger than her head. She tried to smell it but it gave off no fragrance. Disappointed, she settled for examining it instead. She almost dropped it in surprise.

It had a face.

The eyes were closed, but there was no mistaking it. Its nose was in the middle of the flower and its mouth was set in a thin frown, as if its dreams were unpleasant.

"How could a flower have nightmares?" Yuki wondered out loud. The water made her voice strange to her ears, it sounded distorted and strange, as if it was someone else's voice.

"It is because I am troubled," whispered the flower, eyes still closed. Unlike her voice, the flower's sounded normal, masculine, distressed.

"Oh?" Yuki replied unfazed. She was getting used to these strange happenings. "What troubles you so, Flower-san?"

With its eyes remaining closed, the flower told her a tragic story of a person. The flower hadn't said what sex the person was. The flower hadn't described them. The flower hadn't told her much about them, except of a terrible thing the person had done.

Unintentionally, the person had destroyed the Celestial Plains, home to the gods. The person and their clan had brought an ark containing terrible monsters. The gods had no warning. The occupants of the ship had no warning.

The person was the only one to survive.

Without the gods to control them, the monsters wreaked havoc among the humans. Now the person had to bear the deaths of the gods and humans. The person told no one, not wishing to burden anyone else. Not wanting to be trusted, not wanting to harm anyone else, the person had lived in solitude for one hundred years. The person had lived with the burden of the gods' deaths over their head for hundreds of years by the time they began to mingle with humans.

"This person…are they still alive?" Yuki asked the huge flower in a small voice.

"Yes. The person still lives. He is immortal." The flower answered, finally hinting that the person male.

"What a terrible burden to carry," even though she was underwater, she still found tears running down her face.

The flower stayed quiet, not opening his eyes, not saying a word.

Yuki finally stopped crying and gripped the petals firmly, but not hard.

"Where is this person? How dare they?" She said, suddenly angry. The flower's eyes opened slightly, curious. Yuki still couldn't see his eyes.

"Maybe he has the right to be sad. Maybe he has the right to not want to burden anyone. But he doesn't have the right to shut himself away," Yuki told the flower angrily. "It wasn't his fault. Surely the gods know that. And as for the humans, well, _he_ could've helped protect them, couldn't he? If he's immortal then-"

"Perhaps he's not quite immortal." The flower suggested, eyes opening even further.

Yuki's brows furrowed, "Well either way, if he's that damned remorseful, then maybe he could've repaid his debt by helping humans. And if he's not immortal, then what is he?"

"A member of the Moon Tribe." The flower whispered.

"Never heard of them," Yuki said shortly. "Anyway, where is this guy? I'll pound some sense into him. He has no right to mope around like that. He lived, didn't he? It was for a reason, wasn't it?"

"Perhaps," the flower mused, "fate works in strange ways. He is still looking for his purpose, this person."

"Tell me where to find him," Yuki demanded, shaking the flower slightly. "I'll help him find his purpose. I'll kick his ass all the way to that purpose. Where is he?"

"Right here…" the flower said softly, eyes opening all the way. Yuki almost dropped the flower again. With dark purple eyes that looked up at her pitifully, Yuki saw that the flower was Waka.

He smiled at her sorrowfully and then disappeared. Yuki heard his voice as the scenery was fading. "Even if you do not mean it, ma chèrie, your words are kind."

"I meant it, hey-! Did you hear me, I said I meant it!" Yuki yelled in the quickly fading scenery. Waka's voice chuckled wryly, as if he did not believe it. "I meant it!" She screamed into growing abyss.

--

--

"I meant it!" Yuki shouted as she sat up.

"Meant what, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looked to her left and saw Tsuki sitting next to her. She looked worried but also slightly curious.

"Oh—nothing. I…it was just a dream, that's all." Yuki explained shakily. She gulped and changed the subject quickly, "What time is it?"

"It is near sunset. Your cousin is fine, by the way. He is eating with the others. Its dinner time now, would you like to wash up and join the others?"

Yuki felt a cold chill spill down her spine, "Near sunset?" she repeated numbly. She and Abe were supposed to be fishing now.

Tsuki nodded in confirmation. "Yes, are you feeling well? I could get one of the palace healers to look at you."

Yuki flung the covers off, and stood unsteadily. Someone, Tsuki, she assumed, had changed her clothes and dressed her in her yukata.

"No time to change," Yuki muttered. A yukata was fine anyway; they were outer clothes, too.

"What do you mean? Do you plan on going somewhere?" Tsuki asked as she stood and helped steady Yuki.

"I'm late. I promised Abe-kun that I would go fishing with him this evening. I have to go now," Yuki said, heading to the door of her room. She grabbed a pair of short _geta_ and opened her door.

"As your maid and friend, I insist that you lay back down!" Tsuki said as she followed Yuki. "Abe-san will understand."

"No. I'm perfectly fine, anyway. A promise is a promise and if I feel light-headed," she said quickly, noticed Tsuki was about to protest. "He'll help me back inside."

"What about your bindings?"

Yuki stopped and groped her chest. "Damn it. Well, I can't go back. I'll be fine. It's not a necessity. I just like to be modest." She muttered as she walked in a brisk pace. They were now in the main hall.

"What-what about your family, then?"

"Tell them. It's okay. They'll understand. I have to go now, I'm sorry." Yuki apologized. She passed the guards and broke into a run down the stairs, leaving poor Tsuki at the top.

--

--

'What did Abe-kun say? To the right of the palace?' Yuki thought. She was now in the entrance of the palace, looking at the bridges to her left and right in confusion.

"No, to the left." She murmured and ran to her left.

She ran to the bridge with her shoes still in her hands.

"Abe-kun!" she called as she jogged across the bridge.

She paused at the base of the bridge, peering around for her friend. She finally spotted a figure to her left on a dock. It was slumping, as if it was depressed and holding a fishing pole half-heartedly over the water. A small fishing box lay next to the figure, along with another pole.

Yuki realized who it was and cried out joyfully. "Abe-kun!" she exclaimed and ran over to the figure.

Startled, Abe looked over his shoulder. Yuki threw her shoes to the ground and opened her arms and tackled him off the dock and into the water.

She clung to Abe tightly, not only for her inability to swim, but also because she was so glad to see him.

Abe managed to get over his initial shock at her surprising tackle and straightened himself in the water. She held on to him like a monkey.

"Yuki-san! You scared me!" he said finally, returning what he thought was a hug.

"Um…" he said when she didn't let go.

"I can't swim," she said sheepishly.

"Um…this part is shallow."

Yuki, still holding on tightly, tentatively let a foot reach down to feel the bottom. Finding what he said to be true, Yuki let go and stood back slightly. The water came up to her collarbone.

"I'm so sorry, Abe-kun. I didn't forget, I swear. I drowned earlier and I just woke up."

He looked at her uneasily. "Are you feeling well, then, Yuki-san? Should you go back inside?"

Yuki gave him a playful push, "I told you to call me Yuki-chan. And I'm fine, okay?"

"Going for another swim, babe?"

Yuki and Abe turned to the dock. The white wolf was sitting on the dock, wagging its tail. Issun the Poncle bounced on its nose.

"Issun-kun!" Yuki greeted. She grabbed Abe's hand and wadded toward the dock. With the help of the wolf, Yuki heaved her body onto the dock. Abe deftly swung his body on the dock, landing on it with far more grace then she.

"Show off," Yuki muttered darkly.

She turned her attention to the wolf and scratched it behind its ears. "Issun-kun, what did you say the wolf's name was?"

The Poncle was unnervingly quiet and unmoving on the wolf's nose.

"Issun-kun?" Yuki poked him gently with her pinky.

"Huh?" he said.

"Are you okay? I asked you what the wolf's name was and you didn't answer."

The Poncle resumed his bouncing, "Oh, sorry. Her name's Amaterasu."

"Are you okay?" Yuki repeated, her eyes following his movements.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. You are too," he added. "You got some big friends there."

Yuki, having hung around boys for all her life, knew what he was talking about right away.

She blushed scarlet, "You pervert!" she said accusingly and struck him. The Poncle flew off the dock and landed in a patch of grass somewhere.

"I think I knocked him unconscious." Yuki said unemotionally, folding her arms. She stuck her nose in the air and glanced at a baffled Abe.

Her anger vanished as suddenly as it had come and she turned to Abe. "So are we still gonna fish?"

The wolf barked and wagged its tail. She didn't seem affected or angry about her little companion being hit.

"Amaterasu, wasn't it?" Yuki asked the wolf.

The wolf barked again and its tail thumped against the dock.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yuki smiled and pet the wolf affectionately.

She looked at Abe, "See? Amaterasu's all for it."

Abe returned her smile with his crooked one, "Okay."

Yuki scooted over to the edge of the dock and grabbed a pole. The fishing box lay in the middle of the two friends. She opened the fishing box and found a smaller box inside. She opened the smaller box and found a worm. Yuki used her nails to slice the worm in half. She baited the hook with one hand while the other dropped the other half of the worm in the box.

"You really know what you're doing," Abe commented as he picked up the other half and baited his own hook, using both hands.

"I told you earlier, I _love_ fishing." Yuki said. She expertly cast one with one hand while the other pet Amaterasu, who snuck up beside her.

Abe cast his pole. Yuki watched her bobber, a small piece of bright yellow wood, and thought about her dream.

"Abe-kun?"

"Hm?" he said absentmindedly.

"Is Waka-san human?"

"What?" he laughed.

Yuki glanced at him, realizing he didn't know what she knew. Or rather, what she suspected.

"Nothing." She muttered and looked back at her cork.

"What makes you ask that?" Abe asked, his laughter chuckles now.

"Oh, well, he's too beautiful to be human so I figured that he was sort of demon," she half lied. '_Well he_ is _beautiful_,' she said to herself.

"Hey I got a bite!" Abe exclaimed, yanking on his pole.

Yuki watched him reel his line in. This was her favorite part of fishing, when someone caught something.

She could have saved her excitement, though, because there was no fish on the hook.

"Damn, it got away," Abe said crossly.

Yuki smiled, she hadn't heard him cuss before.

"You're cute, you know." She told him, turning her attention to her own line.

"Oh-I-um…"

"You're even cuter when you're flustered," she teased.

"You…you're cute, too," he said softly.

Before Yuki could turn to see his face, she felt a tug on her pole.

"I got a bite!" she exclaimed as she stood up. She pulled, trying to get the hook to stick in the fish's mouth. The pole nearly flew out of grasp as the fish retaliated.

"Shit--!" she cursed. She pulled harder and the fish returned her yank with by fighting harder. Yuki felt her body moving slightly. _The fish was pulling her in._

"Damn it—Abe-kun, help me!" she cried as she was towed to the edge of the dock.

Abe dropped his pole, jumped up, and grabbed her waist.

"Okay, lean back!" Yuki ordered, gripping the pole tightly.

Yuki and Abe leaned back, the two of them fusing together because of their wet clothes. The fish pulled harder and Yuki felt the combined weight of her and Abe slipping to the edge.

Amaterasu joined in and bit onto Abe's butt and yanked them back. Abe almost lost his grip on Yuki from the pain.

"Okay guys, PULL!" Yuki commanded. The trio heaved in one big yank and the fish flew out of the water. The sudden loss of opposing force caused them to fall back. Amaterasu let go of Abe quickly and ran over to the fish, sniffing at it curiously.

Yuki and Abe sat up, Yuki on Abe's lap. Yuki peered over his shoulder to look at her catch.

"That is one big ass mountain trout," she said with bated breath, leaning against Abe's chest and looking up at him.

He looked down at her with pink tinged on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"That's quite a catch, ma chèrie."

Yuki and Abe looked over to the source of the voice. Waka stood off next to the bridge, Mizu standing next to him.

"Mizuki!" Yuki said and got off of Abe to run over to her cousin. She hugged him tightly and spun him around, "Oh Mizuki, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me…too…" he said weakly.

She loosed her embrace, "Uncle would've killed me if you had died."

She stepped back and took her cousin in, looking at his new clothes and his face. He had a large bruise on his cheek.

"You have a bruise," she said softly and touched his bruise gently. It was dark purple and about the size of her fist.

"Yeah," he cringed. "I think it happened on the dock."

"I don't think I have any bruises, but I didn't look," she said thoughtfully, putting a finger underneath her chin.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Mizu asked angrily while putting his _haori_ over her shoulders.

Yuki immediately understood the reason why he put his jacket over her and she blushed, clinging to it and pulling it closer to her body.

"Master Waka," Abe greeted and bowed low. "It is good to see you."

Waka nodded at Abe stiffly. Abe looked ashamed and turned his attention away from the Tao master, not knowing the reason for the curt reply but understanding that he was not pleased.

"Um, hello Waka-kun." Yuki said uncomfortably, unsure if her dream was an actual conversation between them or not.

He looked over her, eyes cold, but he replied with a curt nod, as he did with Abe. An awkward silence followed. Yuki felt embarrassed, as if she and Abe had been caught doing something perverted.

Thankfully, Amaterasu tugged on her sleeve and barked. Yuki looked away from Waka's unfeeling gaze and over to the now motionless fish.

"Oh my god, the fish!" she exclaimed and ran over to it. Its fins moved half-heartedly and its eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Quick, Abe-kun! Get it off the hook!" Yuki cried, waving her arms.

He came over quickly, as did Mizu. Waka walked over with a sort of calm arrogance.

"Get it off and throw it in the water!" Yuki demanded, pointing to the poor fish.

"Why don't you do it?" Abe asked blankly.

Yuki blushed, "I don't touch the fish."

Abe bent down and grabbed the fish's mouth and unhooked the hook. "You love to fish, yet you don't touch the fish?"

"Yeah!" Mizu answered for her. "Get this—she doesn't eat fish either!"

Even Waka chuckled at that; Abe laughed loudly. Yuki stamped her foot angrily, "Yeah, yeah, very funny. Put that fish back in the water." She said bossily.

Abe tried to pick up the fish but it was too big. Mizu helped lift the fish but suddenly, life flowed back into its eyes and it smacked the two with its huge tail. Mizu yelled in pain and alarm and dropped the fish.

Abe had to let go, he hadn't before, even though he too was surprised. The fish, now free of the hook in its mouth, flopped all over the place. Unfortunately for Yuki, it flopped over to her.

She screamed a bone-chilling, high pitched squeal and hid behind Waka, "_Get it away from me_!" she screeched, pushing him forward.

He picked up the fish effortlessly and tossed it in the water as if it were a small pebble. The fish landed in the water with a gigantic splash and disappeared under the surface.

Yuki glared at Mizu, "You were useless, you big baby, for gods sake, it was only a fish!"

He glared back just as vehemently, "If it was only a fish, then why didn't _you_ take care of it?"

A light pink brushed her cheeks and she jutted her chin forward defiantly, "You _know_ how I feel about fish!"

He was about to open his mouth with a smart comeback, but the wolf bit his hand gently, as if scolding him.

Yuki smirked triumphantly and helped Abe pick up his fishing gear. She insisted on carrying the tackle box when they were done and Abe, knowing it would be useless to argue, let her without protest.

The five, including the wolf, ambled slowly across the bridge. "What about Issun?" Yuki asked Amaterasu, not bothering with any honorifics.

The wolf seemed to shrug and grin at her. Yuki grinned and looked over at Abe, her smile dropping instantly.

"Abe-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for our evening to be ruined."

He smiled crookedly at her, "I had a wonderful time, Yuki-chan. Honestly."

She watched him carefully, looking for any sign of regret or lies. Finding none, she sighed happily. "I'm glad, then. But I will make it up to you, I swear."

"How're you gonna do that?" Mizu asked, folding his arms at her.

"I dunno. Maybe you will come with us to Echigo?" Yuki suggested to Abe. "If you do, I will give you the best tour in the world. You'll have a ton of, I can promise you that."

Mizu burst in excitedly, "We can take him to the haunted cave! And old lady Tora's house!"

"Don't forget our secret place," Yuki reminded with a yawn. She began to walk slower than the other two.

She listened tiredly while Mizu explained their favorite places. Waka had walked behind the three quietly, but now he picked her up and held her gently, as one does to a baby. She was too tired to protest, and put her head on his firm chest. She held onto the poles tightly and closed her eyes.

Her head was underneath his chin so she leaned up and whispered softly in his ear, "I meant what I said."

He murmured something back, but she couldn't hear, for she had already fallen asleep in his reassuring arms.

--

--

How was it? I'm still trying to decide whether or not to include the business/politics between Haru and Himiko or not.

Please, please, PLEASE review! It encourages me so much, even if its just a 'good job'!

April 27, 2008

Tahoma size 10, 12 pages, 4,508 words

**oKaMi iS nOt mInE**

**Again, I encourage you to correct me! So please, if you spot any mistakes, major or minor, please be kind and tell me!**

**Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!**

**--dani**

**PS: I have a picture of Yukiko in her formal kimono.**

**dani-s-random-fox./gallery/#scrapbook ((deviant art)) just add the www the dot then that and then a dot and then a com. Simple, right?**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
